blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=758.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 7, 2016 19:06:15 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK (Read 432 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2163 GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK « on: June 26, 2015, 09:35:12 PM » GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK Would be nice to watch/listen to anthems and so on within the bloc forum and not having to go to a new tab. MAKE THIS A THING RUMSOD. press 1 for support gamers. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1212 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK « Reply #1 on: June 27, 2015, 12:47:34 AM » http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=226.msg6087#msg6087 Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Cotton Hero Member Offline 547 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK « Reply #2 on: June 27, 2015, 01:38:41 AM » Quote from: Lykonian on June 26, 2015, 09:35:12 PM GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK « Reply #3 on: June 27, 2015, 02:01:27 AM » I don't think embedding is enabled, thats something rummy would have to do. Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2163 Re: GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK « Reply #4 on: June 27, 2015, 02:24:24 AM » Quote from: Yggdrasil on June 27, 2015, 02:01:27 AM I don't think embedding is enabled, thats something rummy would have to do. Yes, get him onto it. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK « Reply #5 on: June 27, 2015, 02:25:18 AM » Quote from: Lykonian on June 27, 2015, 02:24:24 AM Quote from: Yggdrasil on June 27, 2015, 02:01:27 AM I don't think embedding is enabled, thats something rummy would have to do. Yes, get him onto it. I think your best bet is giving him the code (should be easy to google?) so he only has to copy paste :3 Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » GOD DAMNIT MAKE THE YOUTUBE LINKS SHOW AS A VIDEO AND NOT THE GODDAMN LINK SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2